


no sound but the wind

by mstigergun



Series: Inglorious [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (i have a family tree to prove it), (their lines are separated by more than 100 years and a bunch of generations), (they are really only VERY distantly related), Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstigergun/pseuds/mstigergun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the very least, Alla might offer this: a steady presence, her own delight in all her lady offers, and her utter trust in Eloise. Her complete faith. She smiles up at Eloise, pressing a second kiss against skin just slightly higher than the wet mark she left only a moment past. The hand resting against the curve of Eloise’s thigh shifts nearer her hips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sound but the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delphox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphox/gifts).



> Prompted by [weyrbound](http://weyrbound.tumblr.com) for a kiss below the waist. Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://mstigergun.tumblr.com/post/132765081018/19-your-choice-%CA%96).

Alla draws back, blinking up at Eloise, whose eyes are squeezed shut, her forehead wrinkled by an expression Alla can only classify as  _pained_.

Which is not the point at all.

“Are you – Should I stop?” Alla asks, voice hoarse. Her hand rests on the warm skin of Eloise’s thigh, thumb pressing a heated indentation into her flesh – something she would have be an anchor if Eloise is feeling overwhelmed.

“I – No,” says Eloise, eyes still shut, mouth twisted into a tight, downward line. Her skin flushed to twilight shades by heat and –

Embarrassment, at best. Discomfort, at worst.

Alla’s thumb moves against Eloise’s leg, gentle, as she tips her cheek against the soft, dark skin of her inner thigh. “My lady,” she murmurs, “If you’re uncomfortable, we could return to kissing. Or I might hold you. Or I might leave, if that’s what you wish. I have no expectations.”

“ _No_ ,” says Eloise quickly, her eyes flashing open. “Don’t go.” She shifts her weight against the chaise on which she rests, Alla tucked on the floor beneath her. One of her hands knots the blanket resting beneath her hips. “I – I’m just – You’re –”

She stops, the flush darkening. Looks away.

Alla waits, her hands steady against Eloise’s legs.

Several moments pass, Alla still resting against her lady’s thighs. Sunlight streams in through the window, catching on the flecks of dust hovering in the air. Beyond the window, Alla imagines she can hear the distant sounds of the castle, far enough away to seem more a dream than a reality.

Though this, she thinks distantly, is the dream, and one from which she would rather not wake. If only she were able to put a rest to Eloise’s disquiet.

Finally, “Are you sure… you’re alright with this?” Eloise’s voice – usually so declarative – is unsteady with the question.

“Alright with this,” Alla repeats against Eloise’s warm skin. Despite herself, she smiles, though Eloise is still looking pointedly  _away_ ; inside of her chest, a warmth, an affection so very tender it almost feels like a bruise. “Eloise, we’ve barely begun.”

That catches her attention. Her dark stare flicks back. “Is it supposed to take this long?” she asks, skin darkening as she meets Alla’s gaze, as her eyes skate over Alla’s hands resting against her skin, Alla’s head tucked neatly between her legs. A frown shapes her generous mouth, something uncertain. “I… fear I’m not very good at –” She pauses, swallowing once and flicking a hand toward Alla, where she rests against the skin of Eloise’s thigh. “ _This_.”

“My lady,” murmurs Alla, certain this time that Eloise sees her smile, sees the tender curve of her lips, the brightness in her eyes, “You are  _exquisite_.” She shifts on her knees, tucking her legs beneath her so that she’s slightly more comfortable as she rests on the floor. “Our only aim is your pleasure. There need be no  _great culmination_ , if such a thing eludes you. The journey, rather than the destination, is what matters – and it is a journey I am happy to take with you, for as long as you wish.” She pauses, reaching to brush one hand along the bare skin of Eloise’s hip – plush and dark and  _beautifully_  warm. “After all,” she adds, her smile growing crooked at one corner, “I’ve a great deal of endurance.”

Eloise still watches her, eyes narrowed. Skin still flushed. “It’s just… all very new to me,” she says finally, words tight.

“I know,” Alla says, palm skating down the swell of Eloise’s hip, tracing the planes of her thigh. “Though – my lady. You may find yourself enjoying this journey more if you could relax.”

She says it gently, but still Eloise looks irritated. Though, by now, Alla knows enough to read the expression for what it is – slightly wounded and rather confused. At a loss.

But it’s true: Eloise has been tense as a warrior facing battle, her muscles taut beneath her skin. Her legs held in tension as Alla had drawn between them –

Alla again strokes her thumb against the inside of Eloise’s thigh. Steady and consistent, so that her lady understands that she has all the patience in the world. That this isn’t a burden, that it is, instead, an  _honour_.

Eloise sighs, a hard, short sound. The sunlight trailing in through the distant window catches on the shape of her jaw as it works, tense. The corded line of her throat, which Alla has memorized with her mouth.

“I don’t want to lose control,” she says, flat. “Mages sometimes… I don’t want –”

She stops, hands curling against the blanket beneath her. An unconscious reflex, as she looks away once again, swallows – a motion Alla can see, that tension give physical form.

A sound escapes Alla’s throat, one she means to hold inside: soft; pained, even, though not on her own behalf.

That Eloise should be so very concerned about  _control_ , that she should distrust herself –

Well, Alla will trust Eloise enough for both of them. She presses a kiss to the inside of Eloise’s thigh, mouth lingering against her warm skin. “Then remain in control,” she says. “But if you do wish to let go, know that I’m here.”

Eloise looks back, her stare dark and beyond Alla’s skills of interpretation.

In the very least, Alla might offer this: a steady presence, her own delight in all her lady offers, and her utter trust in Eloise. Her complete faith. She smiles up at Eloise, pressing a second kiss against skin just slightly higher than the wet mark she left only a moment past. The hand resting against the curve of Eloise’s thigh shifts nearer her hips.

“Might I again begin?” she asks, voice again dropping to heated rasp.

Eloise nods, her eyes again fluttering shut as Alla shifts forward. Gentle and insistent against the slick heat of her. Alla doesn’t require a thing so meager as  _patience_  when she has the taste of Eloise against her tongue, the feel of her pressed against her lips, the blessed warmth of her thighs on either side of Alla’s head.

And if Eloise’s hand drifts to touch Alla’s hair, to rest against the curve of her ear, as low, soft sounds begin to escape her throat, as her hips shift upwards against Alla’s mouth, moving against the curling touch of Alla’s fingers inside of her –

A journey Alla would make again and again. A route she would travel with Eloise until her lady understands that she will stay, in perfect trust and breath-taking awe, until Eloise can sink into the same blissful heat that lives now inside of Alla. Until Eloise can finally  _let go_  and find herself still standing, Alla forever by her side.


End file.
